Scattered Grace
by yllektra
Summary: When Dean and Cas find themselves near Seattle, they realize it's not so friendly, unless you include Izzie Stephens. Then again she did run Dean over...


**Title:** Scattered Grace - Complete  
**Author:** **force_oblique**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural, Greys Anatomy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! :P  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean Winchester, Izzie Stevens, Castiel  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers up to 5x3 for SPN and up to 6x07 for Greys Anatomy (focusing mostly on the Izzie/Alex relationship)  
**Summary:**"You have been to Hell? You mean you had cancer too?" Izzie asked him.  
"Nope. I mean the literal hell, Dante's inferno?" Dean replied trying to catch her eyes ,but she kept looking at the road in front of her.  
For a few moments silenced stretched.  
"You think I am crazy, don't you?"  
"No" she started carefully once more. "But I do think that you have lost more blood than you think"  
**Word Count:** ~ 6000  
**Author's Notes:** I only started writing this because **rosie1234*** prompted me but as I was writing it, I realized that I had lots of fun and that I genuinely enjoy the Dean and Izzie dynamics :)

_~ English is not my native language, so excuse any crappiness and/or mistakes!  
This is my very first Greys Anatomy/SPN crossover and my first Dean/Izzie, so please be lenient!_  
Comments will be greatly appreciated! :) 

**SCATTERED GRACE**

The rain kept falling outside and it gave her a strange sense of comfort. As her tears kept falling so did the rain, a silent companion, a wordless witness to her sorrow.

Izzie Stephens felt utterly alone as she sat inside her rented car. It felt as if everyone had abandoned her. She had just lost her job and with it her dignity, her pride and her self-respect.

It was a stupid mistake, she admitted. One she would probably never have made, had the circumstances been different.

She could blame her illness, the drugs that she was still taking, the fierceness with which she had tried to reclaim her life and her place, a fierceness that paid no regard to the risks, but the reality of it was that it was her fault.  
HER mistake and that mistake had cost a human life.

This wasn't what she intended to do. When she set out to be a doctor she was noble, she was idealistic, she had principles and after almost a decade of studying she prided herself on still being the same person, on still upholding her principles…till now.

No amount of anger, or annoyance or just competitiveness could ever justify this. Yes, that Mercy West doctor made her angry but that was no excuse for causing the  
death of a man.

"_A human life"_ Izzie murmured and in the dim light that a passing car provided she took a look at her face in the mirror. She looked the same.

The same blue eyes, the same blond hair if only thinner, but inside she knew she was changed forever. She was what cancer had caused her to be and what her mistakes had shaped her into.

A failure in every respect. She had failed as a doctor and she had failed as a wife since not even Alex, her husband had faith in her that she could do it. If the only person in the world who loved her by choice and not by nature or circumstance couldn't bring himself to trust her and believe in her, then what good was she for?

Drawing out a shallow breath, she turned the keys in the engine and started driving not knowing where exactly. She only knew it didn't matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SEQUIM, SEATTLE**

When Bobby told them about the rise in demon activity in this little town near Seattle, he could hardly anticipate what was coming. The town itself was idyllic. Close to the sea, quiet, picturesque, the people were friendly…

Nothing would suggest that something was wrong.  
Yet, it was.

"_Dean"_ Castiel shouted as he warned his comrade to dodge a what would have been a fatal blow to the head.

Dean smirked as he stood back up and his eyes met with the black eyes on a beautiful, youthful face. Another girl prey at the hands of a demon.

It was somebody's sister, somebody's daughter and she should have been in college, in love …anywhere but here doing this.  
But now she was lost forever.

"_Wait a minute now. We can talk about this"_ he suggested trying to win some time.

"_No way, Winchester. Michael's vessel has to be destroyed. Sorry, you gotta die"_ she said matter-of-factly.

The mere mention of the Archangel's name was enough to make Dean angry and gather whatever strength he had in him. He punched her hard as he said: "_Hello? I am nobody's vessel, you hear me? Not Michael's, not anyone's!"_

"_Not yet!"_ the demon spat out as she attacked him with her full body weight tackling him to the ground, a knife in her hand.

Before he had time to react, he felt the full impact, his ribcage almost vibrating at the contact with the ground.  
He grunted unwillingly, and it was a full minute before he managed to breathe normally again.

A minute that was enough time for the demon to plunge her knife in him right under his ribcage where she knew he would hurt.  
She was probably going for the lungs – a fatal injury, but at least he had the good sense to curl within himself while he couldn't breathe so as to protect himself.

"_Ow"_ he snarled fighting to get her off him.

"_Dean!"_ Castiel said again as he saw Dean bleeding on the ground. The angel was already fighting with three other demons and they were keeping him busy.

Each time he was ready to return one of them to hell, his palm on the demon's forehead, the others would immediately attack him or distract him somehow.

Unless Dean was in the position to aid him, it was a losing battle and the damned rain didn't help one bit.

"_Dean, are you ok?"_ he asked again, momentarily shifting his focus on his human friend.  
Grave mistake, because the demons found the perfect opportunity to group-attack him.

Realizing the danger, he tried to shake them off but their grip on him was firm and with horror he heard the words that would send him back to heaven, a place that was no longer fit for him or probably anyone else…

"_Damn it, Castiel"_ Dean yelled.  
If Castiel was sent to heaven or anywhere else for that matter, he was screwed. There was no way he could defeat those demons alone and his fate would be sealed… in a coffin.

Apparently the demon girl had the same thoughts and following his gaze as blinding light took the place of the angel, she started laughing.

"_Now is your chance"_ the hunter thought and used all his remaining force to knock her off him and reverse their positions.

Grabbing the knife from her hands he took it with both his and stabbed her. He recoiled as she begun to disintegrate, and standing up; hand outstretched he threatened the demons with the knife.

He knew it wasn't enough, though. He couldn't possibly fend off all three of them. He was already considering his options when an intense white light shone around all four of them till Castiel appeared again as a ghostly figure, almost translucent.

Before the demons could do anything Castiel shocked them with what seemed like a beam of shining light and Dean saw two of them on the ground, one unconscious; one shaking his head as if to regain his senses.

The last one was about to attack him and Dean bleeding, tired and weak as he felt took a few steps back.

"_Leave! Dean, do you hear me? Go! I will fight them. Just go, be safe and I will find you"_

He didn't need to be told twice. Looking over his shoulder as he turned, the last thing he saw was the third demon getting punched by Castiel and he began to run in the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His feet felt as if they were made of lead and the loss of blood had him shivering but he didn't stop. He could hear a car in the distance, maybe not that far away. There was a chance he could go away where they couldn't find him and he would seize it.

He started to run again as fast as he could till he could see a road in close distance. A road that could lead him to safety.

His heart was pounding and he could taste blood in his mouth making him nauseous.  
Tripping over his feet he managed to almost crawl in the middle of the road just as the car was about to pass.

The lights blinded him and he put his hands in front of his face trying to see, but the car hardly had enough space to slow down and he started waving them wildly.

He would NOT die from a car.  
Not after all he'd been through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie could hardly see in front of her with the rain pounding on her windshield and the damn lights didn't do anything to improve her visibility.

"_Perfect"_ she said as she switched on the light in her car and took the map out of the cabinet.

Spreading the map on her lap and across the steering wheel she decided that this was Sequim, a small town close to Seattle which probably looked prettier and less creepy in the sunlight but now gave her the chills.

When she turned to look at the road again it was too late.

She felt the impact on her hood and she knew it had happened.

This would probably be the second person she had unintentionally killed this month.  
Fantastic. It just kept on giving for her, didn't it?

She stopped.

"_Oh My GOD"_ she managed to say as she leaned forward trying to discern what was on the road.

The windshield was too foggy though, so she immediately got out of her car.  
She was soaking wet within seconds and she knew she would feel sick in the morning, but she didn't care, because there in front of her car was a bleeding man.

A man who appeared to be in his early thirties and severely wounded.

She could see him shaking and moving his lips as if he was saying something, but she couldn't hear anything over the sound of the rain falling.

"_Oh my god"_ she repeated. "_Are you alright?"_

Frantically, she made an effort to reach to him through his clothes; find where he was wounded, what was the source of his bleeding, but he was too rigid.

She wished she could feel numb the way she had for months but somehow she was in panic, feelings and thoughts invading her at the same time.

"_Are you dizzy? Is anything broken? Does your head hurt?"_ she bombarded him with questions.  
He shook his head no.

"_Nothing's broken right? I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay? There's not much I can do here anyways. By the time an ambulance gets here- if it gets here- you might have internal bleeding. Help me put you in the car"_ she urged him unsure if he could hear her till he opened his eyes.

His gaze was firm and intense, unlike his shaky figure and it gave her hope that maybe he was stronger than he looked right now.

"_I don't have internal bleeding. Your car barely touched me. I was already wounded. That was the reason I was in the middle of the road to begin with; I needed help"._

Her feet almost gave way under the weight of him, but as soon as she could steady him a little, he took over and managed to carry some of his own weight as they made their way to her car.

He was a strong man, or at least he wanted to appear that way.

She opened the door and put her arms around his chest holding him and placing him in the seat. Heaving she felt him relax on the seat.

"_Hurry"_ he whispered as she quickly got out and went around the car to sit in the driver's seat.  
With shaky hands she wiped the water of her face and started the car.

It was several minutes till she was ready to speak, she merely watched him while he kept looking behind them as if afraid that someone was following them.  
Someone dangerous.

"_I am so sorry. I didn't see you"_ she started. "_I heard the impact and…gosh.. I'm glad I didn't hurt you much"_

"_Like I said, you didn't cause my wounds. Don't worry about it"_ he simply said, his voice coming muffled as he leaned his cheek on the back of the seat looking at her.

Surprise shot through her at his words.  
She had just run him over and he was telling her not to worry.

"_You are bleeding…"_ she stated the obvious.

"_I was stabbed"_ he explained.

"_Stabbed? Stabbed where? Why?"_ she asked her voice ascending to a screech.

"_It doesn't matter why – just take me to a motel and I will take it from there"_ Dean whispered tightening his leather jacket around him.

"_Are you insane? There's no way I am leaving you to a motel to bleed to death. We have to go to the __police… I mean you were stabbed"_ she reasoned with him.

"_No police, no hospital, you hear me?"_

Something in his voice made Izzie turn to look at him and as she lowered her eyes she noticed a bloody knife he held towards her.

She cleared her throat considering this. He didn't seem like a violent man. If he didn't want to go to the police or the hospital there could be several explanations.

Maybe he was an illegal immigrant- which he didn't look like so she quickly dismissed the thought- or it had to do with the mob, the underworld.

She had no idea how close she was. Underworld it was, or rather hell.

"_Okay"_ she muttered carefully. "_No police, no hospital. But I'm not leaving you alone. You need medical assistance. I will come with you to the motel. I was going to stop tonight anyways. Is that alright with you?"_

No other person was going to die close to her.  
Not on her watch, not if she could help it.

Blood loss and exhaustion were making him dizzy. Her voice – a calm, human female voice- was like a caress to his ears.  
Her face, pale and angelic soothed him.

The knife felt heavy in his hand. It wasn't long till he placed it back on the seat next to his side.

"_Alright"_ he conceded.

"_He seems weak"_ Izzie thought. "_I need to keep him talking. He should not lose consciousness. I need to keep him talking till we are at the motel and I can examine him properly"_

"_I am Izzie, by the way"_ she started. "_Izzie Stephens. And you are?"_

"_Seriously? Your name is 'Easy'? 'Easy' Stephens?"_ he laughed.

"_Oh, I see you are fine! It was only your sense of humor I hurt"_ she quipped.

"_Sorry. I couldn't resist. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester and I am not a criminal. I know you think I am, but I am not"_ He said flashing his trademark smile.

"_I don't think you are a criminal. I just think you messed with one"_ she added skeptically turning her attention to the road again, but at the slow speed she was driving there was no way anything would happen.

At that he turned his attention to the road too, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_I guess so, in a way"_.

"_So what are you doing in Sequim? You don't seem like a local. More like someone, who wasn't particularly welcome here"_

"_No, I wasn't welcome here"_ he scoffed and cleared his throat. Izzie didn't miss the hitching sound.  
He was in more pain that he wanted to give away.

"_Well, that's ok, because we are leaving, right? Eat our dust suckers!"_ she joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"_Right?"_ she repeated when she heard no reply. Hastily she turned to look at the man again and his eyes were closed. Her doctor instincts kicked in and knew that she shouldn't let him sleep or lose consciousness.

He needed to stay awake in case he felt pain somewhere or even if he felt weird.  
Any information she could get could prove instrumental to determining his injuries.

"_Dean? Dean! Wake up, wake up! Don't do this to me! Wake up"_ With one hand on the wheel she used her other one to shake him and probe him. She kept shaking his shoulder till he opened his eyes again.

"_I am tired"_ he whispered as if he felt he was being rude ignoring her and he needed an excuse. "_I'm sorry"_.

"_Don't be sorry. Just stay awake for me. Can you do that?"_

"_It depends. Will you strip?" _

Izzie almost choked at the sound of that. She could be offended but his playful tone reassured her that he was only joking around.

"_No, sorry. But I could sing out of tune for you, if you'd like. That should keep you awake"_ she told him turning on the radio, Keith Whitley's voice filling the car.

"_I know you loved him a lot time ago… even now in my arms you still want him I know…"_

"_Oh vintage! I approve"_ Dean said. "_Although I'd much prefer something rock"_

"_That could be arranged"_ she said turning her attention to the dashboard fiddling with the tuning knob.

"_No, please no! Keep your eyes on the road. I'd prefer I was the only one you hit today"_

"_I thought you said I didn't hit you"_

"_Well, you know what I mean"_

_"You need to keep talking, or keep listening. Whichever you like best, but I am NOT letting you sleep before reaching the motel. You say you are alright but there's nothing wrong with making sure, is there?"_ she insisted.

_"No there isn't"_ he simply said. _"So, unless I talk, YOU will talk? Is that it?"_

_"Pretty much"_ she replied with a grin on her face.

_"There's -no escaping women. It's either their way or their way!"_ Dean replied rolling his eyes.

_"Haven't you found out by now? You seem old enough"_

_"Well, I am thirty, so I still have a lot to learn" _

_"Yes you do"_ Izzie joked bobbing her head.

_"How did you get to be so wise? You must be what? Twenty-five?"_ he prodded.

_"Twenty-nine. But thank you. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I've been to hell and back!"_ she suggested.

Izzie didn't think that what she said was so funny.

Remembering everything she had been through with her cancer certainly didn't put her in a good mood, but the man next to her laughed almost hysterically.

_"What?"_ she asked pointedly trying to hide the fact that she was annoyed.  
He wouldn't understand.

_"I guess we have more in common than we think. I have been to hell, too"_

_"Cancer patient?"_ she asked her annoyance edging down a bit, giving way to a strange sense of connection with him.

_"Nope. I mean the literal hell, Dante's inferno?"_ Dean replied trying to catch her eyes ,but she kept looking at the road in front of her.

For a few moments silenced stretched.  
_"You think I am crazy, don't you?"_

_"No"_ she started carefully once more. "_But I do think that you have lost more blood than you think"_

_"Izzie, I'm not hallucinating and I am not being silly. I have really been in hell. I escaped- or rather I was pulled out of it and now I am trying to prevent it from catching up with me. With all of us actually.."_

"_Ok, are you seriously going to talk about the apocalypse?"_ she rolled her eyes.

"_YES! Thank you. This is actually pretty easier than I anticipated"_

"Oh, now I get it. I know what you were running from. Was it a drug deal gone bad? Be honest, did you sample the merchandise?"

"_Aaaaaaaaaargh"_ Dean protested, his frustration showing. "_This is pointless. You are not going to believe me, so I am not saying anything else. Just drive"_

She couldn't take offence at a sick, wounded guy so she kept driving.

"_Oh there's a sign. There's a motel a mile from here. That's great"_ she said a few minutes later, when she realized he was drifting off again.

He seemed to have fallen asleep and even dreaming. His hands turned into fists were convulsing and a few words were escaping his lips.

"_No! No! Castiel, I don't wanna leave you"_  
"_Watch out"_ he shouted and at that he woke up, rearranging his body in his seat, obviously uncomfortable that he dreamed in her presence.

"_Who is Castiel?"_ Izzie asked him. "_You seemed to be worried about him"_

_"Castiel is my angel"_ he replied and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy and shaky again. "_Are we there yet?"_

_"Gay"_ Izzie thought. _And how cute is it that he calls his boyfriend his angel? _

She briefly wondered what Alex would call her after everything she'd done.  
Bitch would be more like it. She sighed.

"_The motel is over there. Get ready"_ she told him motioning him to unbuckle his seatbelt. In turn she took the first aid kit and her purse.

She helped him walk inside the motel by the corny title "Elegance" and up the stairs to the receptionist who was about 17 years old with unruly black hair and a pimply face and just awakened within her the urge to yell at him: "Go to your room"

He examined them both for a few moments, not alarmed by the amount of rain water they were bringing in, dripping on the carpet. Then again what was underneath their feet was a sorry excuse for a carpet. Elegance my ass, Izzie thought.

_"We need a room for the night"_ she said.

_"I'll say"_ the boy answered as he took in Dean's disheveled clothes and her wet white shirt clinging to her, surely emphasizing her full breasts and her tall figure.

She sighed. _"Just give us the room"_.

"Alright. _I need an ID" _

Izzie gave him hers and signed the paperwork. Dean was hanging in there leaning against the counter trying to fake a smile when his eyes met with the receptionist's.

She saw a vending machine as they were about to make their way to the stairs- what a surprise no elevator was available!- and took some coins out of her pocket.

"_Wait one sec"_ she said.

She took whatever was there. Chips, nachos with sauce, some cokes. Anything she could carry in her hands and still be able to help him ascend the stairs.

"_We need salt"_ he muttered once they were outside the door of their room.

"_No, what we need is you on the bed till I stitch you up, ok"_

"_We need salt"_ he repeated as she helped him on the bed.

_"No, we don't. These chips are salted, see?"_ she replied holding out the packet of chips.  
_"It's not for the chips, it's for the door"_ Izzie heard him say, as if it was the most normal thing in this universe.

_"We actually don't eat doors where I come from"_ she joked and continued to help him take off his leather jacket.

Izzie immediately started unbuttoning his shirt, but was cut short when his left hand came in contact with hers.

_"What are you doing?"_

?_"Undressing you, so I can see those cuts?"_ she offered.

_No way lady, you want to molest me. I know it_ he joked.

_"I'm a doctor"_ she simply said. It was pretty self-explanatory, right?

_"Uhuh! Not good enough"_ he clucked his tongue. It was amazing how this man despite the blood loss and the exhaustion could still find it in him to flirt. Izzie suspected it was one of his peculiarities.

_"I'm married"_ she finally said raising her right hand and showing him the ring.

_"Oh yeah. Now we are talking"_ he answered excitedly and stretched even wider on the bed.

Izzie just rolled her eyes. He was just like Alex. Men and their fantasies.  
She disinfected her hands with the liquid disinfectant she always carried with her and put on the gloves.

His injury wasn't very deep. She was expecting much worse. It appeared that he had lost blood but all in all, a bandage would do. Unless infection kicked in of course.  
She worked on him quickly and efficiently and he watched her as she took care of him.

"_So?"_ he challenged her.  
"_So what?"_ she asked him, not still looking at his face but at his side.

"_Will I live?"_  
"_Yes you will"_ she said and she made it sound almost as if she wished he wouldn't.

It served him right. He was a pain in the ass, but unfortunately for him she already knew how to deal with guys like that.

"_Will there be any permanent damage?"_  
"_Not this time, but something tells me you've already got some"_ Izzie quipped.

"_Very funny"_ he just said as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"_Now about the salt. Will I have to go get it myself?"_ he asked her in a tone that meant he was absolutely serious even if it sounded ludicrous to her.

"_No, you just rest. I will call"_

She sat on the edge of the bed and called the number that connected her with the reception. Sadly, the phone was out of order.  
"_Fabulous!"_ she scoffed. "_I will have to go down for a minute"_  
"_Alright"_ he simply said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"_Hi"_ Izzie said to the underage receptionist.  
"_Does your mommy know you are here"_ she giggled inside, tempted to voice her unspoken question.

"_Can I help you?"_ the boy asked when he saw her.  
"_Yes we'd like some salt"_ she forced her voice be cheerful, as if her request wouldn't sound hilarious that way.

"_Salt? There's some in the breakfast room. It's closed now but I could get it for you"_ he said pointing to the room across from the reception desk.

"_We don't need a little. We need a couple of packets"_ she trailed off unsure of how to finish her sentence.

"_Packets?"_ he asked her incredulously as if repeating it would cause it to make sense.  
"_Yes"_

"_Well"_ he started scratching his chin for a beard that wasn't there. "_There's some packets in our storage room. I could get them for you?"_

"_Could you please?"_ Izzie pleaded with him and flashed him a smile she knew a boy his age wouldn't be able to resist.

"_Sure! Sure! I will do it right away"_  
In 4 seconds flat he was out of the room, the storage room key in his hand.

She watched him as he walked away and then picked up the phone just to see if it was working. To her surprise it did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the receptionist, Kenny Fagordi III, was on his cellphone.

- "_Dude we are behind on our porn. Did you know there is a salt fetish? There's this couple who asked for like packets of salt. It's crazy"_

- "_No, they didn't ask for water…"_

- _Yeah ,I guess they would get thirsty if they licked it.. Unless…  
Oh man, you think I will have a lot of cleaning up to do tomorrow in their bathtub?  
I hate this job. I'll tell my dad I want out. Thanks, I'll google it"_ He said as he hang up unaware of the dark cloud looming over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie returned to the room because she didn't think it was wise to leave Dean alone.  
"_Did you get it?"_ he asked her when she walked in.

"_No, he had to go get it. There's some packets in their storage"_ she explained and observed him as he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"_Ok. He better hurry"_

"_I think he thought we are some kind of perverts"_  
"_Huh"_ he just scoffed and was asleep in seconds.

That's how his day would go on now. He would drift in and out of consciousness as his body was fighting the injury.

It was perhaps, the best time or her to track down his boyfriend so that he could come pick him up.

Wordlessly, she sat on the bed and picked up the phone. This time it was working.  
"_Operator? I'd like the phone number of a Mr Castiel. No, no last name. Or maybe this is the last name. Can you check it for me please?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes of fruitless endeavors the man on the line said:  
_"Maybe you should try Mexico"_

_"Mexico? How so?"_ She said surprised. Was she missing something?

_"Well if it's not a last name then it's probably a name, right? And it sounds Mexican because those creeps have names like that, Manuel, Gabriel..."_ he trailed off...

_"Right! Thank you anyway"_ she told him as she hang up. "_Jerk"_.

"_Bitch"_ Dean's voice resounded from behind her, but when she turned to give him a pointed look she realized that he was mostly out of it.

Probably dreaming since she couldn't possibly think of a reason why he would say the word 'bitch' out of the sudden.

"_Okay"_ she muttered. Like she said. Weirder and weirder…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat in silence watching over Dean, counting his breaths as each expanded his chest and then contracted as he breathed out.

The knock on the door took her by surprise even though she knew the boy would come.

"_Yes?"_ she asked just in case.

"_Room service. I got the salt"_

Izzie doubted they needed it anymore, since Dean was all patched up now, but she opened the door anyways.

"_Hi"_ he said and something in his smile and eyes wasn't right, but Izzie brushed the thought away.

"_Hi! Give it to me"_ she offered, not smiling this time.

"_What are you gonna do with it?"_ the boy asked but it felt like he already knew what they needed it for and he objected.

"_That's not of your business"_ she said ready to slam the door in his face, but he was faster and kicking the door he send Izzie flying to the left.

Dean was immediately on his feet, a knife in his hand trying to plunge it in the boy's body.

"_What are you doing? STOP! Stop it!"_ she shrieked backing up towards the bed.  
For a moment she just watched them wordlessly as they fought.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ she added as she saw the boy's black eyes and the fury in his face.  
She'd think he was a zombie if she didn't know any better.

"_He is possessed"_ Dean explained matter-of-factly and fell on the floor as the boy's fist landed on his right cheek.

"_Ow"_ he squeaked causing the young receptionist to smirk and stand up, turning to her.

That was a time Izzie didn't relish in the attention…

"_OMG OMG, stay away from me! What's wrong with you?"_ she lamented and she almost felt guilty for treating him like a freak. Well, he did look like one.

Kenny was untouched by he tone or words. He just kept walking towards her, outstretching his hands.

"_Come here, sexy mamma!"_

"_I'm married, you brat"_ she shrilled not knowing what else to do. Looking around she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him.

"_Oh, fiesty! Sweet!"_ he just said coming at her.  
"_Stay back"_ she yelled again, throwing him the other pillow. "_Deeeeean"_  
"_Dean!"_ she screamed again as f the force of her voice was enough to pick him him up off the floor.

Kenny was inches away from her now and she was panicking.  
"_Jesus, is he on drugs or something? He won't stop! He is having a psychotic break…"_

"_I told you he is possessed"_ Dean explained again as he climbed to his feet and grabbed the kid off her.

She wobbled shakily and fell on her ass, but she knew Dean was in pain, so she forced herself to gather her strength and try to help him.

She grabbed her purse which she had left on the chair next to the bed and threw it at the rabid boy.

Unfortunately, she missed and Dean looked at her rolling his eyes, which was just like saying that he thought women were useless and she was no exception.

Frantically, she looked around jumping on the bed and going to the other side when Dean and the underage receptionist reached the one side of the bed fighting.

Taking off her heels she threw both of her shoes at the boy again and at least one of them hit him over the head.

But it was to no avail. He was still fighting Dean and he was close to winning.

"_God, I cannot do this! I survive cancer for this?"_ she muttered exasperated.

Then she suddenly had an idea. She carefully took the first aid kit from the bed and took the syringe out of it.

She grabbed the morphine and filled the syringe with it.  
It could work right?  
She always had morphine for the pain the cancer caused.

She ascended on the mattress again and started bouncing waiting for the right time to jump on the boy as he fought with Dean.

They kept twisting and turning and she wanted to make sure she injected the right person. If she knocked Dean out they were both in trouble.

At last she had a chance and with almost all her might she jumped at the boy like a meanad and jabbed the syringe with the morphine into his neck.

She was huffing and puffing and she felt pretty ridiculous when he suddenly collapsed.

A maenad alright. She kicked the mental image off her head and tried to steady Dean.

"_Easy"_ she whispered.  
"_Is morphine supposed to work like this on a possessed person?"_ she finally asked, to make herself feel better.  
She couldn't have killed the boy.

"_I don't know. I only use knives, guns and holy water, apparently you have all the good stuff"_ he joked.

"_Cancer patient privilege"_ she quipped and helped him on the bed. She sat next to him and sighed.

For a few minutes they just stood there staring at the unconscious boy and catching their breath.

"_How long will he be like that?"_ Dean asked breaking the fragile silence.

"_Well for a normal person and taking into account his height and weight, I'd say at least two hours"_ Izzie started, sounding like the doctor that she was.  
A doctor that had just jumped a patient…

"_Oh cool. There's plenty of time to salt him later"_ she heard him say cheerfully.

"_Salt him? Ok man, it was weird the first time, but now it's just creepy. What is it with you and salt?"_

"_With demons and salt, you mean!"_ he corrected her.  
"_Whatever. I won't even ask!"_ she gave up, standing up. "_What should we do now?"_

"_Like you said, we have two hours. Wanna get nasty?"_ he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"_You know, there's a lot of morphine left. Don't make me hurt you!"_ she chastised him and bent down to pick up the stuff from her purse which had gotten scattered after she had thrown it to the boy.

It was a few moments till she realized Dean was watching her pick up her stuff, focusing on her behind.

"_What's the matter with you? You are gay, you have a boyfriend!"_

At the sound of that he jumped up so fast, light would be embarrassed.  
"_Whoa! Whoa lady! Who's gay?"_ he mouthed, sounding excruciatingly hurt.

"_You are!"_  
"_Why would you think that? I mean, hello? Flirting!"_ he protested pointing to the two of them.

"_You can still flirt even if you don't like the other person like that. Besides, you have been calling for Castiel"_

"_I told you Castiel is my angel"_

Izzie gave him a look that screamed "duuh" and he rolled his eyes.

"_I don't mean it like that. He IS an angel"_  
"_Yeah, right"_ she said standing up and putting her purse on the chair again.

Suddenly, she felt two hands at her sides turning her around till she was facing him.

Without a word, he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her.

His lips were feverish and wet and despite her will Izzie felt herself being swept away.

For a moment or two nothing mattered, nothing existed, but the two of them in this room of a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere.

And it felt good. Too good to be true. It felt good and then it felt guilty.  
She was married.

Reluctanctly, she broke off their kiss and put her hands on Dean's shoulders.

"_So, I guess you are not gay, after all"_ she conceded avoiding eye contact. She didn't need any more complications in her life.

"_Thank you"_ he replied with a mischievous look in his face and winked at her. "_If you want any more proof of that, let me know"_.

"_I'll do that"_ she said smiling.  
That man had just saved her life or rather they had saved each other's life and sadly, she knew that perhaps she wouldn't see him again.

But maybe that was for the best. Something inside her was telling her that wherever he went, trouble and danger followed… Or was it the other way around?

"_Shouldn't you call your angel now? _

Dean looked at her for one more minute and then walked to the little stool on what could be his side of the bed and took his jacket.

He searched into his pocket and took his cellphone out.

"_Castiel?"_ he said. "_I am at the motel 'Elegance', a couple of miles outside Sequim. I am with a friend"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few seconds later that she heard a knock at the door.  
Stunned, she turned to look at Dean who just shrugged.  
Shaking her head she opened the door.

Like she said, weirder and weirder…

"_So, that is Castiel"_ she thought taking in his dark brown hair, his clear blue eyes and his smile-less face.

Taking in his trench coat buttoned up to his chin, an alarming thought crossed her mind..

"_Please tell me you wear clothes under that"_  
"_Excuse me?"_ the angel asked baffled and called for Dean to make sure he was okay.

Thinking again, Izzie assumed an apologetic tone.  
"_Sorry, sorry, it's just that with everything I have seen today it wouldn't surprise me if you were an exhibitionist"_

"_An exhibitionist?"_ the angel starts and glares at Dean when he makes a snorting sound.  
"_Do I wanna know what that is?" _

"_Erm, nope you don't. Trust me"_ the Winchester starts.

"_But, dude…. Why have you buttoned up your trench coat like that?"_

"_I was injured. There's blood on my clothes. I didn't want to disturb the woman"_

"_I am 'the woman'"?_ Izzie laughs at his conspiratorial sound. "_I'm a doctor. I see blood every day"_

"_My mistake"_ he said expressionlessly.  
"_Don't worry about it. In fact I don't exactly know what could worry me after tonight"_ Izzie exclaimed and Dean nodded in agreement.

She started picking her stuff.

Suddenly, she felt out of place, like she didn't belong in this picture. There was something different about Castiel.

About the way he stood and looked at her, like he could see right through her and it was the most natural thing in the world.

She felt exposed and vulnerable but at the same time she received some kind of reassurance and comfort, as if close to him nothing could be evil, nothing could be bad enough, no man could be beyond redemption and forgiveness.

If that was an angel, then he knew.  
What she had done. What she was responsible for.  
There was no escaping his eyes or God's.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and turned her back so that they couldn't see her.

"_Castiel?"_ Dean asked when he noticed the angel's attention centering on the woman.  
"_One moment, Dean. There's something I have to do"._

Wordlessly, he took Izzie by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

Castiel searched for her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. He could sense shame and he knew why.

But if there was something he knew it was that you can't fight fate or God's will.

Izzie made a mistake, but there were hundreds of other scenarios that could have taken place- out of their control – all leading to the patient's death.

His hands met with tears when he touched her face and he had to pressure her to open her eyes and look at him.

"_Isobel, listen to me. It's not the last mistake"_  
"_Wha- what?"_ she wasn't expecting that.

"_The mistake you made? It won't be the last, not for you or for anyone else of your kind"_ he repeated calmly.

"_My kind?"_ she asked, certain by now that he was something, if not an angel- anything but NOT a human. Certainly not a human.

No human could get in her head like that.

"_Human kind"_ he said with a smile. A smile that could warm up all of humanity in one instant. "_Now, Isobel, listen to me"_ and his voice made no room for doubt or questioning.

"_It wasn't your fault. Your illness, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't God punishing you for something you did wrong. There's goodness in you and people love you. You need to go back to them. They are the ones who will fill the void you feel inside"_

For a few moments there was no sound. He didn't speak, she didn't blink.

As if he knew that what he said would need some time to sink in.

She took a deep breath and found the courage to touch his hands.

"_Thank you"_ she mouthed and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She gave his hands a little squeeze and then returned to the main room.

Dean watched her as she gathered her stuff and headed towards the door.  
"_What's going on? Are – Are you leaving?"_

Izzie smiled at him and then approached him close enough to kiss him on the forehead.

"_Yes, I am. I know what to do now. There's always a chance I will make a mistake, right?"_ Izzie tittered.

"_Thanks for everything, Dean"_ she expressed her gratitude as she placed her hand on the knob.

"_Yeah, ok but …on the forehead? Isn't that kind of lame?"_ Dean countered.

"_I'm married, remember?"_

"_Right, see you around Izzie"_

"_Or not, 'cause let's face it we are a lethal combination"_ she laughed pointing to the underage receptionist on the floor.

"_Damn right"_ he scoffed.

============================

"_We have a lot of work to do. I think we must go on our way too."_ Castiel suggested.  
"_I am injured"_ Dean reminded him.

"_Not for long"_ the angel said and cured him in an instant.  
"_That's better"_ Dean admitted and looked around. "_What should we do with him?"_  
"_He is possessed, so the usual rules apply. Salt" _

============================

It was almost morning when Kenny came to.  
His head was hurting and he felt incredibly thirsty.

Standing up and leaning on the reception desk – where Dean was kind enough to place him- he saw his mobile.

He turned to look in the log book and saw that last night's couple had checked out, some dollar bills on it.  
She had signed as "Mona Lisa". Great!

He called a number and waited for his friend to pick it up.  
-"_Dude, remember the couple that came in last night?"_

-"_Well, they are gone, but I feel like shit and my mouth is salty. I'm gonna use any mouthwash available. I knew there was something wrong with them. Perves!"_

~ Fin ~


End file.
